


I Bit My Tongue Behind My Teeth.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cuddling, Depressed Yuuri, Insecurity, M/M, OOC, Wolfram trying to be nice, Yuuri has learnt to deal with wolfram, insecure yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Yuuri thinks he's being a burden always being around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KKM fic! And this is ooc, especially on Wolfram's part.

"Are you even listening, Wimp?!" Wolfram growled.

Yurri flinched, not realising Wolfram was even talking to him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard. Sorry I'm  
Just tired." He mumbled. 

The blond male studied him before sighing. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately." Wolfram frowned. 

Yuuri turned his attention back to the work on his desk. 

"No, it's fine. Nothing I can't handle." 

"Yeah but I'm your fiancé! How can I help if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Wolfram glared to the Demon king. 

Yuuri sighed.

"Am I being a bother? Don't I always seem to make situations worse before they're fixed? I just feel like-" he cut off to sigh. 

"Don't worry about it, Wolfram. I'm just over thinking." 

Wolfram sighed, walking behind Yuuri's chair, throwing his arms around his Fiancé.

"You're not a bother." He mumbled.  
"I enjoy having you here, we all do." 

Yuuri smiled slightly, putting one of his hands over top of Wolfram's. 

The door was thrown open, and Wolfram slowly stepped away. 

Conrart and Gunter rushed into the room. 

"Highness, we have an emergency." Conrart spoke, explaining the situation. 

"We leave at dawn, make sure you're ready." 

Yuuri nodded as the two older men left. 

"Are you coming with us?" He looked to the blond male. 

Wolfram huffed.  
"Well of course I am, I can't let a wimp like you out of my sights." 

Yuuri smiled lightly.  
He was getting used to Wolfram's 'protectiveness'.

"Alright, well, time for bed?" 

Wolfram nodded and followed Yuuri out the door, following him to the bedroom.

They both undressed, and redressed into their night ware. 

Yuuri waited for Wolfram to climb into bed before climbing in beside him. 

Wolfram sighed, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. 

"You've been letting me sleep in your bed lately. You've stopped complaining."

Yuuri nodded.  
"Well, you are my fiancé." He tried to laugh, but failed. 

Wolfram laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder. 

"You're not a burden, you know." 

It wasn't in Wolfram's nature to be nice, but he had to at lease try. 

Yuuri smiled, clutching The blond's hand once again. 

"Thanks, Wolfram." He kissed the hand, shuffling back into Wolfram's arms. 

"Goodnight." He muttered, closing his eyes.

Wolfram smiled.  
"Goodnight, wimp."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an prompts you want me to write, please go to my Tumblr (Rahrazorblade), because I can't keep track with them all on here. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
